


bunk beds

by orphan_account



Series: strawberries, chocolates, and cigarettes [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: L and light fight over who gets the top bunk, M/M, and it just so happens that he is the captain, matsuda sails the lawlight ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	bunk beds

Light glared at L as he watched the pale detective practically inhale a piece of cake. It was true, that Light would never surrender to L. _Kira_ would never surrender to L. It could go on like this for years, if it had to; constant tests from L, who would always look at Light like he can see through every mask that he wears. Those dark, tired eyes could see everything. Light knew this, of course, but he would _never_ give L the satisfaction of giving up his true identity. Kira was the god of a new age, and L was merely an obstacle that got in his way.

L wiped some frosting from his plate and sucked it off his finger, noticing Light staring at him with those menacing eyes. “Light-kun, why are you staring at me like that?” L doesn’t fight the blush that takes over his face.

Light shakes his head. “Ryuzaki, why do you want the top bunk?”

L stands up and perches himself on top of the bed and looks down at Light. “I sleep more effectively when I am higher off the ground, Light-kun.”

Keeping his gaze on L, Light tries to contain his frustration. It only made sense that a _deity_ such as himself should sleep on the top. “You don’t sleep that much, it would make more sense for you to sleep on the bottom so you don’t wake me up when you get back on your laptop.”

L can see that he is getting on Light’s nerves, and he is enjoying every minute of it. _Light-kun would give up his chances of sleeping on the top bunk immediately, for he doesn’t worry about such childish things. Kira, on the other hand, would be doing exactly what you are doing right now, Light-kun. I’ve got you now._ L brings his thumb up to his lips, “Light-kun, are you saying you like to be on top in other aspects of your lifestyle?”

Light keeps his eyes directly on L. _Yes. I will always be on top. I am Kira, and Kira is above everyone, even you…Ryuzaki. Of course, this is exactly what you want me to say, right? You want me to admit that I am above you, thus admitting that I am Kira. Nice try._ “I just thought it might be easier for you. I know you might wake up to eat some snacks and jumping up and down from the bed is a little troublesome.” _There. I’ve erased any ideas you might’ve had about me by saying that I simply care about your wellbeing._

“Oh it’s no problem, Light-kun…really. It’s nice to stretch out my legs every once in awhile.” _Light-kun would’ve said something selfless like that, but I know that this is just another one of your masks, Kira._ L laid down on the bed, kicking his feet up in the air. “Besides, I’m already up here…and you have yet to remove your shoes and clothes, Light-kun.”

 _Damnit._ “Oh, all I have to do is slide my shoes off and take off my shirt. It’s not that big of a deal, really.” Light scratched the back of his head, giving a nonchalant laugh. _That’s it, Ryuzaki. I’m going to get you off of that bed even if I have to drag you down myself._

“How about whoever removes their shirt first gets to sleep on top?” L says. _I’ve already won, Kira. All I have to do is pull my shirt over my head but you have to undo your tie and unbutton your shirt. Clearly, I will win by at least 6.7 seconds._ “What do you say, Light-kun? Ready. Set. Go!”

Light ran straight towards L with his goal being to grab him by his shirt and pull him down. Instead, he latches onto L’s waistband; as L already has his shirt above his head. L’s pants are pulled down a few inches when all of a sudden the door to their room bursts open.

“Hey guys! Ryuzaki, I couldn’t find anymore fresh strawberries, are cherries ok-” Matsuda froze as he walked in. The sight he saw was Light gripping L’s pants, that were almost halfway down his thighs. L was shirtless, and Light had one hand halfway down his own shirt; fumbling for the tiny buttons. “Umm..”

Light let go of L and casually finished unbuttoning his shirt.

L pulled his pants back up and looked over at the confused Matsuda. “Sorry, Matsui. Light-kun was just being foolish and didn’t want to be on the bottom. Cherries are-”

“I’m being foolish?! How exactly-”

 _Light…wanted to be on the bottom..? Oh…OH.._ “Hey guys, it’s fine!” Matsuda sat his bag of groceries down on a small table. He started removing his suit coat and whistled as he snuggled himself in bed.

Light looked down at Matsuda, who was getting comfortable in the place where L was _supposed_ to be sleeping. “Matsui, what are you doing?”

Matsuda gave an arbitrary laugh. “Well, if I’m down here…then both of you can be on top!”

A cheesy smile formed on L’s face. “That’s a great idea, Matsui. Light-kun, I’m a great cuddler.”

Light scoffed. “No way I’m sleeping with you, Ryuzaki.” He scanned the room, seeing that there wouldn’t be any other place for him besides the cold, hard floor.

“Oh?” L spoke, “Will Light-kun sleep on the ground then? That’s even lower than the bottom, when you think about it.”

Light took in a deep breath. _I’ll do it just this once. But tomorrow night, I will sleep on the top…alone._ Climbing to the top bunk, Light adjusted himself under the covers.

“Your pectorals are absolutely magnificent, Light-kun.” L boasted without hesitation.

Matsuda snickered under his covers.


End file.
